


Typical Morning

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Living with Sherlock Holmes is never boring.





	Typical Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 12th prompt -- "Write your morning."

Molly Holmes woke to the smell of burning flesh. Since it wasn’t accompanied by screams of agony, she knew it was just her husband experimenting.

Again.

Rolling her eyes, she got up and pulled on her blue dressing gown, which used to be his, then did her pre-coffee shuffle into the bathroom. One look in the bathtub told her he was conducting more than one experiment.

She poked her head out of the bathroom door. “Sherlock?” she called out. “I think you forgot someone.”

He was at the doorway before she was even done speaking, looking sheepish. “Sorry, sweetheart.” Before she could say another word, he grabbed the bucket with the severed head and took it out of the room.

After going through her morning routine, Molly walked into the kitchen to find Sherlock at the stove with their best frying pan. But instead of sausages, he was frying toes.

Molly closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them again, Sherlock was facing her, trying to block her view of the stove.

She sighed quietly as she moved closer to him. “I thought we agreed when we got married that you would keep the experiments confined to Bart’s lab.”

“We did, but-”

“Yes?” She couldn’t help a smile – he looked like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

“Bart’s is too far away when you’re here and I’m there.”

With that, all of her irritation melted away and she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.

They were only separated by sound of the smoke detector going off.


End file.
